dont wana stop
by beckie13
Summary: song fic based on good charlottes song dont wana stop


Disclaimer: I don't own it!!!! Nope not mine  
  
This is based on the good charlotte song I don't wana stop.  
  
Most of my other stories have had flames about spellings. I am doing the best I can and this is only fun. So please no flames about spelling (most of it's suppose to be there any way)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Ron woke up and turned on his side he saw harry's empty bed.  
  
"Wow it must be late if he's up" he mumbled to himself.  
  
Harry and Hermione where staying at his house for the last five weeks of the holidays.  
  
'I don't want to get up. I don't want to go down stairs and have my brothers make kiss faces at me when her back is turned or my mum sigh every time we stand next to each other. I knew I shouldn't have told Ginny I has a crush on her I mean she's one of my best friends for heavens sake.  
  
*All these games you play. You're messin with my head. (messin with my head)*  
  
When Ron got down the stairs he froze Hermione and Ginny where sat at there table in there pyjamas, they usually got dressed by the time he was down stairs.  
  
He sat opposite Hermione and looked at her. She was wearing a tank top and baggy pyjama pants both bright pink.  
  
"What" said Hermione frowning at him? "You've been staring at me for almost a minute" she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry "he said his ears going red.  
  
*I don't know why I stay. Should I levee instead (should I levee instead)*  
  
I want to levee this is too horrible to stay here with he here I can't stop thinking of her. Fred and George won't levee me alone every time I am not near her they say 'where's your girlfriend?'  
  
*When I speak from my hart you laugh like it's a game (this aint no game)*  
  
*Yeah we make good friends but this isn't the same.*  
  
As Ron spun the bottle he knew it was going to land on her she was the only person he could kiss without being permanently scarred for the rest of his life.  
  
*And I know it's not the way it should be.*  
  
*And I know you treat him like me.*  
  
As Ron leant in Hermione's hart beat faster and faster 'he was going to kiss her he was really going to kiss her'  
  
*But I don't wana stop, don't wana stop, don't wana stop, don't wana stop.*  
  
Wow I don't want this kiss to end ever but I know it has to or people will get suspicious of my feelings towards him  
  
*Now I don't need you to buy me pretty things (you don't pay for me)****  
  
"Hey Ron that's a nice chuddley cannons t-shirt do you want me to buy it you" said Hermione as they past the quiddich store after doing there shopping.  
  
*Pay for my tattoos or buy me diamond rings (we don't want those things)*  
  
"No thank you "he said. I don't want her to buy me things I want her not a t-shirt.  
  
*All I know is that I'm happy when I see you smile (I want to see you smile)*  
  
"Me to" said Ron smiling at her. It was then she realised 'he fees the same' and she couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
*And it would make my day if you would just stay a while (stay with me)*  
  
As she moved in to kiss him his hart started pumping furiously.  
  
She had just told him that she had feelings for him deeper than friendship and he had happily told her he did to.  
  
*And I know it's not the way it should be.*  
  
As there lips met they both heard a large sigh coming from the doors and some muffled sniggers.  
  
*And I know you treat him like me.  
  
But I....*  
  
*Don't wana stop, I don't wana stop, I don't wana stop.*  
  
Ron didn't want that moment to stop but he had to because his brothers and Harry had come in and where saying things like "finally" and "it took you long enough"  
  
*This has gone on way to long.*  
  
"it had gone on to long I couldn't keep my feelings in any more I had to tell your brother I loved him or I would have exploded" said Hermione to an ecstatic Ginny.  
  
*And I'm tired of moving on.*  
  
"Ohh we can be sister in laws" said Ginny excitedly.  
  
"Wooohhh hold your horses we have only ever kissed once"  
  
"Twice"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That game of spin the bottle"  
  
"Oh yeah twice"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"And you're already planning our wedding"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know that was rubbish but please r/r.  
  
Tell me what you thought!!! 


End file.
